Karkat and Nepeta Movie Mates
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: Karkat holds a party at his hive and the only one who comes is Nepeta.


_My first fic! This is a NepetaxKarkat. Karkat holds a party at his hive and the only one who comes is Nepeta._

== Be Karkat

Sure. Don't see why not. Karkat walks around the computer room boredly, looking around at all the people. Various people talked to each other, and Karkat held a few papers in his hand. Slowly and carefully, he walked over to a wall across from him. He tried to avoid anyone's attention. Terezi was busy with Nepeta. Sollux was talking with Feferi. And Gamzee-

"Sup, my brother?" Gamzee honked with joy. Karkat jumped, almost losing grip of his papers. "GAH! Gamzee!" Karkat yelled, angrily. "Oh, sorry, best friend. Didn't mean to scare you." Gamzee replied, grinning. "Y-You didn't scare me..." Karkat continued, trying to hide the papers. "What are thoooooseeeee?" Karkat scoffs. "Nothing. Go back to your horn pile." Gamzee shrugs. "Alrighty then! Catch you later, best friend!" Gamzee said happily as he skipped away, honking his horn. Karkat sighed. _UGH. THAT GUY._

Karkat continued walking to the wall, attatching a peice of paper to it. It read: KARKAT'S MOVIE NIGHT. Where: Karkat's Hive (directions) When: Tonight, as soon as the green sun is fully in the sky. Why: TO WATCH AWESOME MOVIES. Who: Almost everyone. Karkat looked at it and then coughed. He needed a distraction. "Guys! What's that outside? It sounded like an explosion!" Immediately, everyone went up and ran into the transportalizer. Karkat chuckled. "Idiots." And began spreading the signs on every person's moniter. _Wait. OH no. I'm not even gonna put it on Vriska's. ...Or Eridan's. _Once he had distributed him, he looked to the transportalizer. He ran into it and dissapeared, and he ran to his hive to prepare.

== Be Nepeta

Of course! You've always been Nepeta! Nepeta looks to the huge crowd around the area where the transportalizer went in the computer room. It didn't LOOK like an explosion took place here. Nepeta shrugged, turning around to head back until she saw someone running off. She could tell that spiky hair and those small horns anywhere. It was Karkat. For just a second, Nepeta dazed off. _Oh, Karkitty...you look great tonight, now don't you... h33h33h33..._ Then, Nepeta shook her head. He had already run off.

She returned to the computer room and gasped when she saw the invitation on her computer. She hurried over to it, picking it up, reading it. Slowly, her eyes opened wide at it. Karkat...had invited HER...to his hive? Awestruck, she held the peice of paper to her collapsing and expanding vascular system (or her 'heart', humans) and olive tears of joy started to puddle in her eyes. Quickly, she heard the others returning and she rubbed them out of her eyes. She would definately be there. No excuses.

"I'm not letting you go." Equius said. Equius and Nepeta stood in Equius's robot pile room, about a few human hours later. "But whyyyyyyyy?" Nepeta said, sadly. "That..Karkat...is troublesome. I do not want him rubbing off on you!" Equius scoffed. Nepeta stuck out her tongue. "Total B.S.! He is cool!" Equius gently touched (which would feel like a slap) her hand. "Nepeta, language." Nepeta giggled nervously. "Sorry. But still! I'm going to that movie night! I'm not being stopped!" Nepeta stormed out of the room. Equius sighed as she left. "Where did I go wrong...?"

Nepeta had walked to her hive, looking for something to wear. After choosing through 10 black shirts with green leo signs on them, she chose the cleanest one she had. She decided not to wear a hat, and brushed her hair, looking in the black screen of her drawing pad as a mirror. She looked out the window, seeing the green sun rise into the sky. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow. "Bye, Pounce! I already layed out dinner for you! Don't miss me too much!" Pounce de Leon nodded slowly, purring and seemed to lift a paw in the air as to wave. Nepeta giggled and waved back, hugging her lusus quickly before heading out the door to head to Karkat's hive. The feeling that grew in her heart (not gonna even refer to troll organs anymore) got even bigger as she walked.

== Be Karkat again

Okay . Oh well. Karkat finally got his Trollivision to work. He got one of his favorite movies out for this. It was called A troll turns flushed towards another troll but that troll is flushed for another so the troll that is flushed for the other troll tries to win him from the other troll he's flushed for. It was a complete masterpeice. A _masterpeice!_ He placed it into the Trollivision and sat down on one of the many comfortable chairs he set out and he waited. He put the movie to the menu, the anticipation to watch the movie killing him. He waited. And he waaaaaited. And he WAAAAITED until finally...

A knock came from the door to his hive. He almost jumped up and ran to the door due to happiness from someone actually coming. Before he opened it, he tried to compose himself before he opened it. "Hey, welcome to my hive p-" There stood Eridan Ampora. "Hey, Kar. I w-was just comin' here for the party. Hope you just missed my computer and I was invvi-" SLAM. "...Kar? ...Are you gonna let me in? ...Please?"

Karkat sighed behind the door. He's not that desperate. _It would just be too awkward. And besides, he'd be trying to make a move on me through the whole thing anyway! _Karkat frowned, looking at the floor of his hive. _Who would come to my stupid hive party anyway? _He sadly walked to his Trollivision to turn off his TV when he heard another knock. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked angrily to his door. "Eri-"

He looked to see no other than Nepeta Leijon. "Hi, Karkitty!" _God, no one's coming anyway..._ Karkat sighed. "Okay. Welcome. Just, PLEASE don't call me that." Nepeta grinned happily. "Oh, sorry Karkat!" Karkat looked to the TV. "Whatever. C-Come in." Nepeta happily walked in. Then, they heard a weird sound. "SCREEEEEEE!" went the voice. Nepeta flinched. "W-What was..." Karkat looked over across the room at Crabdad, who just emerged. "Okay, goodnight Crabdad." Karkat said to his lusus. "CLACK!" Crabdad replied almost happily as it walked away.

"That's quite a lusus you have there..." Nepeta said, giggling. Karkat chuckled under his breath. "Thanks, I guess. Well, let's get started. Take a seat anywhere you want." Nepeta nodded to Karkat's comment, and layed her blanket on the seat right next to Karkat and propped herself up on the pillow. "Why'd you bring..." Karkat began. Nepeta giggled, "In case we get sleepy and we want to make it a slumber party. T-Then again, I thought more people would be here so that sounds kind of awkward and now it sounds weird and yeah..." Nepeta droned on, laughing nervously. Karkat shrugged. "Well, okay." Karkat leaned to the TV and pressed play, looking to the TV screen. In a moment, they heard the main theme of the movie being played. Both of them had easily reckognized it. They both hummed it at the same time and it took a second for Karkat to realize he wasn't the only one humming it.

"You've seen this movie?" Karkat asked her. Nepeta smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Karkat looked over at her, surprised. "You like romcoms...?" Nepeta grinned. "Of course! It's my favorite genre of movie!" Karkat's voice seemed kind of excited for a second. "Me too!" Karkat realized this, surprised. Nepeta was pretty surprised too, but her grin stayed. "Great! This is 'A troll turns flushed towards another troll but that troll is flushed for another so the troll that is flushed for the other troll tries to win him from the other troll he's flushed for', right?" Karkat was now the one grinning. "Of course! Only one romcom has that theme! Wow, Nepeta! I never thought you'd be the one who loves these movies too!" Nepeta giggled softly. "Yeah, I love romance!"

Karkat then realized that they were missing the movie. "Oh, the movie." Karkat said, pointing at the TV. "Oh, woops! Heehee!" Nepeta said quietly. The two watched the moving screen, and slowly they slipped off. They had slipped off to movieland, together. When Karkat first become concious of everything around him, he had realized Nepeta was leaning on him gently. He tried to hide his face going red, but he couldn't. His hand was too occupied with, he didnt know why (he had the urge to), holding her hand. Nepeta's face turned flushed with green as she looked over and saw him blushing too. Their eyes met for just a few moments and words cannot describe the moment. They looked into their eyes for what felt like minutes but it was only moments. "Karkat..." Nepeta whispered.

Slowly, Karkat started to move closer to her. "Can...I...?" Nepeta's face was now fully green. "Y-Yes..." Slowly, the two closed their eyes and their lips touched. Many feelings surged in their hearts, and the main one was nothing but pure red, flushed, love. He would never bet it. Karkat would never bet it, not in a million sweeps that the one that he would be flushed for would be Nepeta. But he didn't care what he felt like a few human hours ago, before this party, before this movie, before he opened the door. He didn't care at all anymore. All he now knew about and cared about was her.

Karkat gently pulled away from the kiss, looking at her. Just staring at her. Before this moment, he didn't notice it, but now to him Nepeta looked like the most beautiful troll in the world. Nepeta then hugged him, smiling. "This...is the best day of my life." Nepeta said. Karkat gently patted her back while hugging her. "Mine too."

The rest of the time, Nepeta cuddled up against Karkat. She propped herself up on her pillow and had the blanket over her. They watched the movie together, taking a few moments to give them loving looks in between. Slowly, their eyes began to close and they only had time to mumble to each other, still being provided comfort by the pillow and blanket.

"Goodnight, Karkat..." Nepeta mumbled as she let her eyes close.

"Goodnight, Nepeta. I lo..." and he was asleep.


End file.
